Prom night
by alwaysXforever
Summary: So this is a Klaroline one-shot which happens before the prom on 4x19. See who does Caroline end up going with.


It's the day of the prom. Klaus has called Caroline to meet him at the mansion. Se walks right in and finds Klaus from his painting room.

"Klaus even if we're now somewhat friends, it doesn't mean you canm just call me all the time. Do you not remember what I said-"

"Caroline. Please let me explain myself. I know you are very busy but I have a surprise for you and I believe you wouldn't wanna miss it." Klaus said grinning just a little.

"Klaus if this is another expensive present I'm gonna-" again she was silenced this time by his finger plced on her lips.

"Shh, Caroline love. I'm assuming you don't have a date to your prom yet and i wanted to fix that." His tone was different now. More.. serious.

"If you think that I'm coming with you... "

She stopped as Tyler walked in the room. "Ty-Tyler!" She jumps to his neck and they kiss each other. "Oh my god Tyler, you- you're back."

The couple then turned holding hands. "Told you you would like it. Now go, my siblings will be here any minute." Klaus said his grin completely gone. He had just made the right thing. Made a good choice. A genuinly nice thing for someone else than himself. Because he cared. He cared about Caroline, might even be in love with her. And by doing a good thing, Caroline would at least be friends with him. And perhaps one day Caroline would see that Tyler isn't what she wants and she would come to Klaus. Perhaps..

Tyer and Caroline started to walk towards the door. Almost at the door she turned around andtold Tyler to wait. She ran back to Klaus and said: " Thank you, Klaus." And they smile to each other briefly.

They've walked to her house talking and smiling. When Tyler and Caroline make it to her room he becomes serious. He breaks a kiss that she had just began.

" Caroline, what's happened between you and Klaus?"

Caroline sighs and looks him straight in the eyes. "Nothing, Tyler I mean I guess we aren't enemies anymore but that's it. I thought we were over this. I love you, Tyler."

"And you don't feel anything for him?" he shakes his head and sighs " Just, nevermind Care, I need to tell you something."

"What? Can't we seriously just forget Klaus, go to prom and be happy together? You and I Ty."

She took his hands to hers again and looked at him with a pleading look. He looked to the floor and then back to Caroline's eyes with a look that said something was wrong.

"Caroline when I was gone, I-I met Hayley."

Caroline's expression suddenly becomes cold and she releases his hands.

"And Caroline I'm so sorry.. I really am..I can't come wih you to prom. I'm leaving with her tonight. "

Silent tears start to run down her face as she takes in the information. " I never meant to hurt you Caroline."

"It was her all along wasn't it? After you came back from breaking your sire bond. You didn't love me anymore."

"Care-" he started but was cut off. "You don't get to call me that! Just get out! Get out of my life, just leave and ,make sure i never see you again!" She started to showe him towards the stairs.

" I really am sorr-"

"Get out!" She chased him down and slammed the door beind him. Then, she collapsed to the floor crying.

Of course. She should have seen this coming. Of course Hayley the werewolf bitch had to come and seduce Tyler from her. And of course Caroline should have known sooner of the way Hayley and Tyler had looked at each other.

Guess she had been in denial. Tyler was really the first guy who had wanted her first. Not like Matt wasn't over Elena yet and like Damon and Stefan who had always wanted Elena, not Caroline. Tyler had wanted her, but then left her. Left her for Hayley. Nobody wanted Caroline, the blonde shallow barbie vampire.

Oh but there was one who wanted only her. Maybe even loved Caroline and had made it very clear. That all occured to her when she was sitting against the door she'd just slammed. And right then she decided she would not stay and cry after Tyler. She wasn't gonna be depressed over him. She had survived without him for weeks now and without problem. So right there and then she decided she would show him. Her prom that she had been organising for weeks was starting in just a few hours and she wasn't gonna miss them just 'cause some jerk had just left her for another one. No way. She would show him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_ding dong!_

Klaus was in his parlor painting a particularly dark piece when he heard the doorbell. He had been sulking around and drinking after Caroline had left. Every minute he was regretting his decision to allow Tyler come back.

He left his drink, as non of his siblings wasn't obviously going to get the door. He opened the door to a very determined-and gorgeous-looking Caroline. She was wearing a long white dress and her curly hair was put up.

"And what do I owe the pleasure for, love?" He asked not bothering to hide the adoring look on his face as he took in the sight of her." Shouldn't you be heading for your prom now?"

Caroline took a moment to gather herself and answered: " Yes, I am going to my prom and I'm here to get my date. Weren't you the one who volunteered to help?"

" Caroline are you asking me to prom?" he looked a bit amused. "What about Tyler?"

"Tyler left with Hayley. Now you have ten minutes to get a suit or I'm going alone. Klaus I'm giving you a chance, so please don't talk about Tyler."

"Of course, love and do come in while you wait. Then we'll go. "


End file.
